Different Bed
by skyressshun
Summary: Shougo and Rei have a little alone time in an unlikely place.


It was the middle of the night in the Sena household where two mildly drunk men are attempting to sneak inside. Sagara Rei and Sena Shougo stumble in through the front door, Rei's suit crumpled his tie hanging loosely from around his neck entered first, his lover Shougo hanging onto his back behind, giggling to himself as he attempted to kick his shoes off while closing the front door with his arse.

It slammed louder than the singer had intended his shorter lover hissing at him from over his shoulder.

"Quiet you idiot!" The drunk blonde merely laughed, placing sloppy kisses onto the manager's neck, smirking as he heard a low moan come from the back of his throat.

"Come on Rei, don't be like that," he purred, his hands leisurely roaming around the expanse of pale taut skin stretched beneath the ruffled white shirt.

Sighing as his body began to sway to the caresses, he span slowly in Shougo's arms, letting the strong man hold him close to his chest, his lips kissing from Rei's jawbone to the crook of his neck. Thin hands fisted into the blonde locks, holding him to his face as he suckled and nibbled at the supple skin.

"Ah," he breathed, his pulse quickening as Shougo nibbled over his pule, a stray hand wandering down to cup plump cheeks, squeezing once.

He could feel the larger man walk him to the couch in the living room; his feet digging in once the soft sponge of the arm tapped the back of his legs.

"Hn, Shougo, not here..." He released a breathy moan as his arse was kneaded by strong hands, the singer sucking at his neck lazily as he waited for Rei to say 'no'. When it didn't come he spoke.

"Do you not wanna?" His voice was slightly slurred by the alcohol, though it only had the effect of turning Rei on, the drawls sounding more sexy than intoxicated.

"I, ah, I didn't say that. Take me upstairs; don't treat me as though I'm just a one night stand Shougo." He perked up at the answer, pulling back from Rei only to scoop him up, carrying him like a princess to the stairs, a wide grin on his handsome face as he tiptoes as quietly as possible upstairs.

"Where're we going?" He whispered to his lover, kissing the older man's cheek as he walked down the landing.

"Izumi-san is at Ryouma-san's home I believe."

He stiffened at the answer, his fingers tightening on Rei's side at the answer. Sensing his error Rei grabbed his head, pulling it down to meet his warm lips, pressing against him roughly, his tongue flicking out to lick at his lips, pulling away before their muscles could meet.

"Are you going to worry about Izumi-san or play with me?" He asked, licking his lips slowly, his nimble fingers coming up to unclip the top few buttons of his shirt.

All thoughts of his beloved brother forgotten he charged towards said brother's room, kicking the door open and throwing Rei down on the soft bed. Closing and locking the door behind him he loomed over his seductive lover, a low blush covering his beautiful face, though much to his disappointment he could hardly see thanks to the lack of light.

Lighting up the room he pounced on Rei, his hands roaming freely around the manager's supple body, his fingers catching on his trousers and setting to work immediately to rid him of the troublesome garment.

Moaning as his hardening length was freed from its confines Rei reached out, grasping onto Shougo's trousers and pulling him nearer, biting at his lips to stop himself from moaning in need. He could see the impressive length strain against his trousers, his heart quickening in excitement.

Flipping their positions quickly so Shougo lay on his back, Rei spread himself out across the strong man, kissing from his lips down to his jaw, to his collarbone, tugging at his shirt as he passed over it, leaving Shougo to pull it off as he met the waistband of his trousers.

"Oh, God Rei, stop teasing me." He commanded, his fingers entwining with the long strands of light green hair, tugging at them as Rei slowly unclipped his trousers, pulling the zip down slowly, smirking as the thick length popped out, boxers losing the fight to restrain it.

"You're awfully hard Shougo," he purred, pulling his trousers down slowly as he nuzzled at the length. "Have you been waiting for me?" The blonde nodded. "Good boy."

Pulling both trousers and boxers down in one quick move his lips coiled around the bulbous head, sucking harshly.

"Ah!" He yelled, the pleasure running from his length so quickly he failed to silence his cries. Rei glared up at him, stopping his sucking 'til Shougo plugged his mouth with the back of his hand.

Smirking around the head in his mouth he slowly opened his mouth wider, taking it in deeper, his tongue lapping at the thick vein pulsing on the underside of his cock. Moaning in pleasure he swallowed around the member, the vibrations making Shougo moan into his bitten hand.

"Ah, Rei..." He trailed off, but what he was trying to say was evident, he wanted more. Deciding to give the man some of what he wanted he pulled off to the head, swiping his tongue across the slit, gathering the pre-cum on his tongue and swallowing in bliss as the salty liquid bathed his tongue. Widening his mouth he took him in as far as his could, the throbbing head prodding at the back of his mouth. "Goddammit Rei!" He cried as quietly as he could, gripping the man's head and forcing him up to his mouth.

Kissing him roughly he flipped them over, pulling at the man's clothing, leaving him naked beneath him quickly, his face beautifully flushed, pert pink nipples stuck out tempting him to suck them. And he did. Diving down he pinched the nubs between his thumb and index finger, twiddling them as the manager moaned under him, his cock straining, begging to be touched, pre-cum glistening as it slid down the pulsing length.

Shougo licked and sucked at the titillating nipples, his hands leaving them to caress his hips while his mouth tortured the little nubs. Moaning and writhing under the sturdy blonde he threw an arm over his face, feeling the blush burn him. A sharp cry left his lips as Shougo ground his bare dick down on Rei's, the man's back arching into the blonde's mouth.

"Spread your legs for me Rei." He panted, pulling away from the now shining nipples. Mind cloudy from pleasure and alcohol he spread his legs wide, blushing at the exposed feeling as Shougo grabbed his thighs, pushing his legs up and over his shoulders, settling them there. "You're so beautiful." He muttered, more to himself than the man exposed beneath him.

Pressing three fingers into the gaping mouth he ordered him to 'suck', dipping his head down while he complied to lick at the pucker presented to him. Groaning lowly as the pucker twitched under his tongue he pressed the muscle inside, smirking as he heard him gasp and writhe at the strange feeling.

Wriggling inside the entrance of his hole he pressed his lips close to the ring, moving his tongue as though he were kissing Rei.

"Uh, ah, oh God, more." Rei groaned around the fingers in his mouth, his hips aching with need to thrust into the pleasuring mouth.

"You want more?" He asked slyly, his tongue leaving with some effort as he tried to suck him back inside. He nodded pitifully, not trusting his voice to not waver. "Very well." Pulling his fingers from his mouth he dragged them slowly down his throat, his chest, dragging them across the pulsing flesh of his cock and down to the awaiting pucker.

Not bothering to slowly stretch him he plunged all three in, watching as his back arched in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Ah!" He cried, fingers clawing at the bed sheets beneath him.

"Shh Rei," he brushed his free hand across his lover's face, leaning up to press his lips against the man's soft pair, moving his three fingers inside the tight opening.

"Oh, oh my," he gasped against his lips, grabbing at Shougo's hair with trembling hands. "S-Shougo, please, do it."

Eyes widening at his lover's blissful face he quickened his fingers, thrusting them inside the tight channel, massaging the velvet walls, loosening them up for his thick cock.

Retracting his fingers with a pop he grabbed onto his cock, slicking the length with pre-cum gathered at the tip. Readjusting the legs over his shoulders he leaned down, watching with pleasure as his pucker was presented to his pulsing cock.

Plunging in quickly he pressed his lips to Rei's stifling the cries of ecstasy that left his wide mouth.

"You feel so good Rei!" He cried, pulling his hips out and plunging back in, groaning and moaning into the others mouth. Sliding his hands up and down his sides he ran up grabbing onto his strong arms and pinning them by his head, leaving him defenceless beneath them.

Thrusting inside madly he licked and sucked at his mouth, drawing his moans from his mouth, sharing oxygen their faces were so close.

Releasing his arms with a slight squeeze, silently instructing him to not move, he ran his hands down to his hips, lifting Rei up higher from the bed, bending him more as he thrust inside, striking his pleasure spot with his full strength.

"Ahh!" He cried, not able to keep himself quiet, his body trembling as wave after wave of pleasure filled him radiating from his prostate and tingling all the way to his toes. Shougo pounded against his prostate, not lessening as he slammed into the bundle of nerves, leaving Rei trembling in a puddle of sensations.

Nearing his limit the blonde hunkered over his lover, grabbing onto the back of his neck and forcing him to kiss him passionately. With one final harsh thrust he felt Rei come undone beneath him, the manager arching under him, his passage clamping down on him as his cum shot from his swollen cock. Groaning as he was milked by the convulsing passage of muscle, Shougo painted the channel white with his seed.

Collapsing on the green haired man, he gasped for breath, wiping at his sweaty forehead as he placed lazy kisses on his lover's equally sweaty face.

"I-I love you." He breathed, nuzzling into Rei's cheek, his fingers touching his soft face.

"I love you too." He responded, pecking at his cheek. "Now, get off, you're crushing me."

Pushing himself off slowly, he dropped beside him on his brother's bed, that fact lost on him. Fumbling with the covers he managed to get them beneath the thick softness. His arm wrapped around Rei's shoulders, pulling him close and letting him tuck himself under his chin, hand laid over his chest feeling the still rapidly beating heart.

"G'night,"

"Night."

0000

Izumi came home a little after eleven, grinning widely with only a small pain in his lower back. Coming through the front door he peeked into the kitchen, seeing his parents sat there with two cups of coffee, a paper in his father's hands while his mother read one of the numerous fashion magazines she bought religiously.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back Izumi,"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get changed."

"Alright."

Running up the stairs he burst into his bedroom, firstly noticing that his bedroom light was on then immediately after noticing the two bodied entangled in his bed, clothes scattered on his bedroom floor.

Eyes wide he stumbled closer, staring shocked at the pleased face of his sleeping brother and Rei.

"Eh? Wha-? Huh?" He stuttered, backing off slowly, managing to make it to the door before he ran screaming out of the house, all the way back to Ryouma's flat.

0000

Shougo woke minutes later, a bad feeling in his stomach while Rei blinked confused as to what that cry of terror had been. He shrugged it off, his head pounding softly from a hangover while his hips ached from the pounding he'd taken last night.

Pulling Shougo back down, he curled into him, falling back asleep instantly.

0000

Izumi didn't return home for over a week, and he downright refused to step back into his room until Shougo appeared with a limited edition Lalalulu action figure with personalised speech. And Ryouma wasn't complaining one bit about the ordeal as he got his Izumi all to himself for a week. Not that Shougo didn't try to steal him back.

**This is my first time writing something M rated for a different manga so it might not fit them perfectly. I did try to keep them in character though I don't think I did them justice. Please tell me what I can do to improve cos I love this pairing. Please read review.**


End file.
